Forever Damned
by spongybone2888
Summary: Hermione has been gone for 4 years, no one knows where she is, not even her fiancee Ron, but suddenly he finds her, and secrets that she wished to keep hidden surface in this dark tale of romance with a little dash of suspense


Forever Damned  
  
Summary: This is all going to take place 4 years after Hermione, Harry, and  
Ron graduate. Hermione and Ron were engaged when all of a sudden she  
disappeared. It  
  
Bethany's POV  
  
I watched him, noticeable only by his bright green eyes,, with a look of longing in my eyes, hiding in the dark. I'd slink from shadow to shadow sometimes in human form, most of the time floating in the mist, my molecules separating so that I looked like a mere fog. He looked so peaceful, so alive. It took all my control not to run to him and claim his lips in a passionate kiss like nothing has changed. But it has. Everything has changed. I have watched and hovered over him like this since the demise of my mortal self, cursing with all my might the damned that had made me what I am today. The thing that created the barrier that is now present between myself and my beloved. I slowly, reluctantly gathered my molecules together, knowing that I could not stay any longer. It was already no more than an hour till sunrise, and I still had yet to catch my meal. I slowly walked down the dark alley next to the pub where I had followed him. The streets were desserted and I was starting to worry that there would be nothing to eat. I quickened my pace till my eyes fell on a man, in his late thirties, early fourties. He sat on an old wooden bench, facing the water.  
  
It was tantalizing. I walked over to him and engaged him in polite conversation. I flirted shamelessly and when I suggested we go to my place, he readily agreed.  
  
I led him down the dark alley that next to the pub, then stopped short when we were well hidden.  
  
"What is the matter, love, this isn't where you live, is it?" the man jokingly asked.  
  
I didn't say anything, just smiled seductively. He got the hint and started kissing me feircly. After about 5 minutes of kissing, I grabbed a tuft of his hair and slowly eased his head up. He smiled. The side of his neck was now in clear view. I chose this moment to strike. Swooping my head down, I dug my sharp fangs into his neck and started to feed. He gave up a struggle at first, but I had much more strength than he, given my powers, and as I slowly sucked away his life, he lost conciousness and became limp.  
  
The blood that was pouring from his veins down my throat was heaven. I hadn't had a human meal in over 2 weeks, preferring to live on animals as long as I can, but human blood was so much more quenching than that of rats, or even dogs blood. I sucked like that for a full ten seconds or so before I heard a shuffling behind me, being too preoccupied to turn, I kept telling my nerves that it was just a gutter rat, till the silence was broken by a ragged gasp then a disgusted cry. My eyes flew open. I had been caught! This wasn't supposed to happen. I let my pray fall to the ground and whirled around to meet my surprised guest and looked into the shockingly blue eyes of none other than my beloved, the man I had been tracking and watching from a distance for four years. I was shocked speachlesss, not a usual occurance. For standing in fRont of me was none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
I saw a look of recognition in his eyes, then that look turned to horror and he turned and ran. I bent down to slash my victims throat to destroy the fang marks then got up and sped after him.  
  
Rons POV  
  
I had to get away. My roommate Harry had dragged me to the pub on the street corner. He said I didn't get out much. Huh, that's an understatement. And no wonder why I don't. The pub was full of raucous, blustering, and not to mention drunken slobs. At one point in my life I would have loved to have it that way. That was before Hermione left. She took my heart with her when she disappeared. At first, I was sure that she would come back, and then when that wore off I swore to myself that she was kidnapped by some escaped convict I threw myself into my work as an auror. But now, after four years, I'm beginning to wonder. Did she leave on her own accord? I still remember the night that Harry screamed at me to get on with my life, told me that she abandoned me, abandoned us.  
  
~~~Thinking back~~~  
  
"Ron."  
  
I turned my head to see Harry standing in my doorway.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" I asked, turning back to the paper work on my desk.  
  
He walked over and picked up the article I was studying. It was from a London Newspaper on the kidnapping of a young girl .  
  
He put the clipping back on the desk with a sigh.  
  
"Ron, have you ever thought that Mione left on her own free will?"  
  
I jumped up, red with anger.  
  
"Don't say that Harry, You know that she would never leave us! We loved her. I loved her, and I know she loved us. You don't just up and walk away from the person you love. For Christ sake, Harry, we were getting married in two months. She would never skip out on me. I just know it.  
  
"Do you know what Ron; I am sick and tired of you moping around the house all damn day! You haven't seen a ray of sunlight for months!! You have to move on, Ron. You're in denial. She left. She left us. There is nothing you can do to change that. Nothing. Maybe she left on her own accord, maybe she didn't. maybe she is dead in some escaped death eaters hideout and has been for months, or maybe she is on some Island in the Bahamas drinking pina colada's and shacking it up with every guy in sight. Who knows? The point is she is gone. GONE!"  
  
I completely lost control then. I broke the distance between Harry and I and I swung a left hook into his cheek bone. It bruised my knuckles, it hit so hard.  
  
Harry just stared at me as if he knew that's what I was going to do. He probably did. I stood there a couple more seconds, and then collapsed on the bed and cried. I never cried in front of other people after MIone left. Always alone.  
  
~~~~back to the present~~~~  
  
I shook my head, as if trying to disperse the painful memories.  
  
Ahead of me was a dark alley way. My feet took me down it. I was so lost in the past and my thoughts that I almost ran into what looked like a couple making out up against the grimy wall of the pub. I took a better look. When I finally realized what was happening I gave out a cry and turned to leave. The woman was sucking on the mans neck. Small drops of blood that leaked out of her mouth hit the wet ground. The woman had heard my cry and her head flew up. It took me a second to realize where I had seen those dark chocolate brown eyes. They were the ones that bored into my thoughts every waking moment and even evaded my dreams. For they belonged to Hermione Granger. My love.  
  
Mione was the monster that was sucking the blood from the mans veins. I was disgusted. Not knowing what to do, I turned around and ran.  
  
I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get away. I headed towards my house, but had to stop along the way and retch on the side walk. I heard a whoosh of air and suddenly Hermione was beside me.  
  
"Ron ," she said in a daze, as if she was trying to reassure herself that it was me.  
  
"Yeah?" Was my ingenious reply.  
  
God, she was beautiful. Even in the four years that she was gone she had grown more beautiful. She was deathly pale with dark circles surrounding her eyes, but on her that just made her look better. Almost exotic. Her lips were red and full. Stained with blood, my subconscious mind kept reminding myself. Her hair, remarkably, was pin straight, falling past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She had on a gray silk shirt that had ties halfway up that were undone and gave a very good view of her substantial cleavage. Over that she had on a full length black coat with buttons all way down and a large collar. On her bottom half she wore a black knee length skirt that rippled and flared at the end. She looked dark and sexy in this new found clothes taste. Like a twist between a well dressed lawyer and a dark London Goth. The only thing that seemed the exact same as when she left were her eyes, though on closer inspection you could see the hidden skeletons that hung behind them.  
  
All the pain that I had gone through when she left came back and I lashed out at her.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" I demanded.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"The hell I do." I shot back  
  
"Fine then. Can we go someplace quiet to talk?'  
  
I thought about this for a minute. I wanted desperately to talk to her, to discover some answers, but she had just murdered a man.  
  
"We'll go to my apartment" I decided quickly.  
  
It wasn't that far so we had only about ten minutes of walking in the cold together. We were silent for most of the time. She only broke it to ask if I still lived with Harry. I answered yes but quickly told her that he was still at the pub. I could see her visibly relax with this welcoming news.  
  
We made it to my apartment building and I unlocked the door and we walked in. As I was holding the door I couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. I was holding the door for a girl (woman, really) who sucks on human blood and who I happened to be in love with since my Fourth Year. God help me, when did my life get so screwed up? 


End file.
